Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Défi de Mars. Le feu ravageait le bâtiment mais quelques soldats sortaient encore. Tous semblaient gravement atteints par la fumée. Elle avait l'air épaisse, chaude et suffocante. Mortelle. Mais je ne me résolvais pas laisser Kiki là-dedans. Soit je la sauvai, soit je mourrai avec elle. [Mitsuki]
**OS écrit dans le cadre du Défi de Mars (infos sur mon profil)**

 **Thème :Urgence**

 **Pairing : Kiki X Mitsuhide**

 **Fandom : Akagami no Shirayuki-hime**

 **Date : 12-03**

* * *

Un bruit de verre brisé me réveilla en sursaut vers 3h du matin, et je me levai précipitamment. En sortant de ma chambre, je compris que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas : c'était le Chaos à l'étage. La réserve de nourriture au rez-de-chaussée avait apparemment pris feu à cause d'une bougie oubliée, et l'incendie s'était répandu aux cuisines et au réfectoire. Il fallait donc sortir pour que les soldats du fort puissent s'organiser contre les flammes.

Je suivis docilement les flux de soldats qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie, comme lors des entraînements d'évacuation. D'abord sortir, ensuite analyser la situation. Une fois hors des bâtiments, je cherchai les autres. Je n'avais vu personne de l'équipe, et je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. Un garde de nuit passa heureusement près de moi, et je l'arrêtai :

« As-tu vu le prince Zen, Obi, Miss Kiki ou Miss Shirayuki ?

\- Le Prince et Obi sont sortis lorsque tout le monde est allé se coucher et ils n'étaient pas revenus lorsque l'incendie a commencé.

\- Et les filles ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Je le remerciai et continuai à arpenter la foule à la recherche des deux demoiselles. J'étais furieux que Zen ne m'ait rien dit, et qu'Obi l'ait aidé à sortir en douce en plus. Quelle bande d'inconscients ! C'était mon travail de veiller sur le second prince, bon sang !

Je me giflai intérieurement et me reconcentrai sur le présent : au moins ils étaient saufs, alors que je ne trouvais toujours pas Kiki et Shirayuki. Un éclat rouge attira soudain mon regard près de l'entrée. La jeune pharmacienne était là ! Je me précipitai vers elle.

Elle toussait beaucoup et avait pas mal de difficultés à respirer, mais au moins elle était sortie.

« Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui... Mais Kiki...

Je paniquai de nouveau. C'est vrai que ma partenaire n'était pas avec elle ! Je lui attrapai les deux épaules :

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Derrière moi. »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de développer sa réponse. Je compris que je n'aurais pas plus de détails maintenant, et décidai de l'emmener près de la réserve d'eau où se trouvait la majorité des soldats. Je la pris dans mes bras et la posait ensuite près du puits. Je la fis boire et attendit qu'elle respire plus ou moins correctement avant de lui redemander où était Kiki. Elle m'expliqua que ma partenaire était venue la réveiller, mais que la fumée était déjà épaisse et qu'elles avaient eu du mal à se repérer. Shirayuki avait ensuite descendu les escaliers et avait retrouvé les autres qui allaient vers la sortie, mais Kiki ne semblait pas être allée jusque-là. _Elle est encore en haut,_ pensai-je horrifié.

Je m'assurai que quelqu'un surveillait la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges avant d'aller vers l'entrée. Peu de soldats sortaient encore de l'aile Est et tous semblaient gravement atteints par la fumée. Elle avait l'air épaisse, chaude et suffocante. Repoussante et asphyxiante. Mortelle. Mais je ne me résolvais pas laisser Kiki là-dedans.

Je réussis à trouver une bande de tissu assez longue pour me couvrir le visage, je la mouillai et la posai devant ma bouche, puis j'entrai dans le bâtiment. Deux ou trois soldats essayèrent de m'en empêcher, m'expliquant que les flammes allaient bientôt rejoindre le bas des escaliers, et je compris que je n'aurais pas beaucoup de temps. Soit je la sauvai, soit je mourrai avec elle.

Dès le début, je dus me courber pour échapper au gaz toxique. La chaleur était éprouvante et j'eus envie de faire demi-tour. Mon instinct me hurlait de rejoindre la sortie, cette lumière si brillante et éclatante qui était une évidence même dans toute cette obscurité. Sauf qu'une petite étincelle à peine voyante me narguait depuis l'étage. Elle semblait vouloir me guider dans ces ténèbres fumantes, m'apportant un léger réconfort parmi le doute, l'angoisse et la peur.

L'espoir.

Ou le désespoir.

J'avais désespérément besoin qu'elle soit en vie.

Je devais continuer parce que faire marche arrière me conduirait à la mort. Je serais vivant, mais mort. Est-on vivant lorsqu'on respire mais qu'on n'a aucune raison de le faire ? Est-on vivant lorsque notre cœur continue de battre mais qu'il est brisé, déchiré, brûlé ? Est-on vivant lorsque notre corps fonctionne mais qu'il n'a plus aucune volonté ?

La vie est quelque chose de profondément compliqué tout en étant paradoxalement très simple : je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle.

Cette constatation m'avait d'abord perturbé, avant de donner un sens à ma vie : je la protégerai, comme le Prince. Plus que le Prince en vérité, car je prendrai aussi soin d'elle. Je la chérirai, je l'adorai, je l'aimerai et je lui offrirai tout ce que je pourrai. Une maison, un foyer, de la sécurité, de l'attention, des enfants. Une famille.

Les larmes dans mes yeux n'étaient pas causées que par la fumée et la chaleur étouffante. Je ressentais de nouveau cette vague d'émotions qui me noyait à chaque fois que je pensais à l'avenir que nous pourrions avoir si elle me le permettait, mais elle avait toujours été froide et distante, malgré quelques rares fois où je sentais un minimum d'affection de sa part. Je savais que son attitude était volontaire pour ne pas me donner de faux espoirs, mais elle me brisait parfois. Bien plus que ses coups d'épée ou ses remarques cinglantes, son désintéressement de mes sentiments était sans doute ce qui me blessait le plus.

Cependant, ça ne changeait en rien l'affection que j'avais pour elle. La preuve, j'étais arrivé en haut des escaliers alors que des flammes ravageaient murs, rideaux et torches à dix mètres à peine. L'air à l'étage était un peu plus respirable qu'en bas, mais mes poumons commençaient déjà à me brûler. J'espérais trouver rapidement ma partenaire et pouvoir sortir de ce four infernal. Je regardai à gauche le couloir menant aux chambres des soldats, mais rien ni personne n'était là. Mes yeux se tournèrent alors vers la droite, et c'est là que je la vis. Elle était allongée par terre sur le ventre, en plein milieu du couloir allant vers les chambres des invités. C'est là-bas qu'elle dormait avec Shirayuki.

Je courus presque vers elle, mais toujours accroupi parce que la fumée avait réussi à monter à l'étage et qu'elle oppressait de plus en plus l'air. En arrivant à côté de Kiki, je la retournai et approchai mon oreille de sa bouche. Les dix premières secondes furent angoissantes au possible, mon cœur accélérant et ma respiration se bloquant dans ma gorge. Puis un sifflement s'échappa et mon souffle redémarra. Elle était encore en vie. Salement touchée et avec un poumon non-fonctionnel sûrement, mais en vie. J'aurais pu en pleurer de joie.

Sauf que ce n'était pas le moment.

Le feu avait peut-être déjà atteint les escaliers et je devrai alors trouver une solution. En attendant, je mis la bande de tissu presque sèche sur son visage et réussi à l'attacher pour qu'elle tienne seule. Je calai ensuite ma partenaire sur mon dos et la soulevai doucement, ayant peur de mal la tenir et de l'empêcher de respirer les quelques bouffées d'oxygène qui restaient.

Je sentis tout de suite la différence, et je me demandai si je tiendrai jusqu'à la sortie. Il le fallait, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas humainement possible. La fumée rentrait dorénavant librement dans ma gorge, la rendant brûlante et obstruant le passage de l'air. J'avais le poids de Kiki à porter en plus, ce qui faisait travailler mes muscles, m'obligeant à respirer plus d'oxygène. Et j'avais horriblement chaud, comme si c'était moi qu'on cuisinait à la place du cochon au lait lors des banquets. En y pensant, je me dis que je ne mangerai sûrement plus jamais de ce plat.

En arrivant au milieu des escaliers, je vis qu'il restait un mince espace pour passer, mais que les flammes commençaient déjà à grignoter la rambarde de bois. On n'en sortirait pas indemnes.

Je fis passer ma partenaire dans mes bras, ayant calculé qu'avec l'angle et la progression du feu, elle serait plus en sécurité devant moi que derrière. Je la regardai ensuite brièvement mais avec minutie, me disant que si jamais on ne s'en sortait pas je voulais que ma dernière pensée soit son magnifique visage. Je voulais avoir chaque détail gravé dans ma tête, même si la bande de tissu recouvrait son nez et sa bouche. Seulement après, j'utilisai mes dernières forces pour courir en descendant les dernières marches et tourner vers le couloir qui nous mènerait à la sortie. A notre salut. A la vie.

Je réussis et entrevis la lumière salvatrice, mais je sentis soudain une douleur intolérable dans mon dos et j'aurais pu hurler si chaque parcelle de ma gorge n'était pas carbonisée. J'allais lâcher, j'allais abandonner. Je ne pouvais plus marcher avec cette souffrance qu'irradiait ma peau à chacun de mes mouvements. C'était trop dur, trop lourd, trop fatiguant. Alors que mes genoux allaient céder, mes yeux se posèrent sur mon fardeau.

Elle était encore en vie, et le feu ne l'avait pas atteinte. La beauté de son visage n'était troublée que par un léger froncement de sourcils dû à son manque d'air. Elle pouvait encore survivre.

Alors j'ignorai la torture que mon dos m'infligeait pour me concentrer sur mes pas.

C'était ignoble la façon dont je m'auto-persuadais que tout irait bien, que je pourrai la revoir, qu'elle partagerait sûrement mes sentiments un jour, que nous nous marierions, que son père m'accepterait dans leur famille, que nous perpétuerions son nom en le faisant devenir grand-père, d'abord avec un garçon puis avec une fille, et que nous finirions tous heureux dans une belle et grande demeure.

J'avais ce don de me mentir à moi-même. C'était abjecte et je savais que rien de tout cela ne se déroulerait vu ce que les flammes avaient fait de mon dos, mais ça me permettait d'avancer. La chaleur de l'incendie que je continuais de sentir derrière moi diminuait peu à peu, me signifiant que j'arrivais à le semer. Mais le supplice de mon corps se rappela bien vite à moi et alors que je passai enfin le porche de l'entrée, finissant à l'air libre avec Kiki en sécurité au creux de mes bras, un éclair de souffrance pure me traversa le dos. Un cri rauque réussit à me détruire la gorge pour de bon et la douleur me fit perdre connaissance. J'espérai juste que quelqu'un ait le temps de rattraper mon précieux fardeau avant que je ne m'écroule.

* * *

Je me réveillai en sursaut dans mon lit. _Ah… Encore._ Ma respiration se calma doucement alors que je passai une main sur mon visage avant de me redresser.

Ce n'était pas nouveau le fait que je me rappelle de ce jour funeste. On avait failli y passer, en même temps que trois autres soldats. Eux se trouvaient dans la salle à manger et avaient donc été pris au piège par les flammes, finissant brûlés vifs. Un frisson d'horreur me traversa alors que je me dis que je n'étais pas passé loin de ça non plus.

Apparemment, Zen et Obi étaient revenus avec un médecin chacun quelques minutes après que je sois rentré dans le fort pour aller récupérer Kiki. Ils avaient vu la fumée depuis le village dans lequel ils s'étaient rendus et avaient réussi à réveiller les deux hommes pour qu'ils viennent nous porter secours.

Lorsque j'étais sorti, je ne les avais même pas vus alors qu'ils étaient tout près de l'entrée. Evidemment qu'ils y étaient, vu qu'ils avaient trouvé Shirayuki et qu'elle avait dû leur expliquer la situation. Je n'imagine même pas la panique qu'avait dû ressentir le prince en me voyant sortir et tomber à terre, Obi ayant réussi à rattraper Kiki. Mais le plus impressionnant devait être mon dos.

J'avais été brûlé sur les trois quarts de la surface, presque au troisième degré. Un souffle de l'incendie avait dû m'atteindre lorsque j'étais descendu. Heureusement que les médecins étaient là, sinon j'y serais sûrement passé.

Je m'étais réveillé pour de vrai quatre jours plus tard, si on faisait fit de toutes mes somnolences où j'avais à peine ouvert les yeux avant de replonger dans l'inconscience. Shirayuki avait pleuré de joie en murmurant qu'elle était heureuse que je sois en vie, Obi m'avait félicité pour ma stupidité mais aussi pour mon courage et Zen m'avait copieusement engueulé. Seule Kiki n'avait rien dit, me prenant doucement la main et me regardant dans les yeux.

Ça avait suffi. J'avais pu voir dans ses prunelles une lueur nouvelle qui m'avait fait sourire. J'étais heureux.

Une main tiède se posa soudain sur mon dos, me ramenant au présent. Je ne me retournai pas et laissait un doigt fin retracer une des courbes de mes cicatrices. Un long frisson me parcourut.

* * *

Je l'avais senti se redresser, et je savais ce que ça voulait dire. Il faisait encore ce cauchemar.

J'ouvris les yeux et les posaient sur son dos, alors qu'un sentiment de culpabilité se ranimait doucement en moi. Sa peau à nu me montrait les cicatrices que lui avaient infligées les flammes lorsqu'il était venu me chercher. J'étais sauve grâce à lui.

Ma main se posa tendrement sur le début d'une cicatrice et je remontai lentement le long de son dos, m'arrêtant sur son épaule. Les vagues de frissons que je voyais se propager me firent légèrement sourire. Il attrapa mes doigts et tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser dessus. Je souris un peu plus et ses yeux se ranimèrent en le voyant. Puis il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement.

Il m'aimait. Et je l'aimais aussi.

Après tant d'épreuves, nous savions qu'une seule chose pourrait désormais se dresser entre nous : la Mort.

* * *

 **Voilà... C'est pas vraiment du fluff mais j'ai trouvé ça mignon quand même :D**


End file.
